1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to laparoscopic devices and, more particularly, to a flexible laparoscopic device having modular parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laparoscopy is a surgical procedure that involves making a small incision, e.g., in a person's abdomen, and performing an operation using tools inserted through said insertion. To accomplish such surgeries, surgeons use a variety of laparoscopic tools that are designed to provide visual feedback and allow for the manipulation of internal tissues. However, existing laparoscopic manipulators suffer from certain disadvantages.
In particular, laparoscopic manipulators are designed to allow a certain degree of maneuverability once inside a body cavity. To accomplish this, many existing devices use a system of wires and joints, allowing a surgeon to change the shape of the manipulator during an operation. However, these wires are delicate and their use involves a large number of moving parts, such that there is a significant chance of failure during use. Furthermore, such devices are often single-use, where parts are not interchangeable, and so the entire device must be thrown away after it is used in a surgery if it cannot be adequately sterilized. This leads to substantial waste.